


Just a little nothing

by Help_1m_dreaming



Series: late night crazy oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Genius Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIELD, Smart Peter Parker, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: How the hell did Peter get here? Fighting HYDRA agents with the Avengers.An AU where Spider-Man doesn't exist and Peter works at Stark Industries even though he is 15, Peter also has a past with HYDRA and that comes to light when HYDRA attacks Peters lab and he takes them down like a bad ass and SHIELD is confused and Peter meets the Avengers!.





	Just a little nothing

The day had started of normally, as for the past but it was in the afternoon when it happened. Peter was in his lab when his spidey-sense went wild as if it were screaming at him telling him to get away from the window and so he did, running over to his lab table where he hid some weapons as people in all black crashed through the window. Looking over at the assumed HYDRA agents he grabbed the small knifes and started throwing the knives making agents fall on the ground like rag-dolls. In return the agents where shooting at him and making their way to the other side of the lab.

"shit" Peter cursed under his breath as he ran out of knives.

"Fuck it" Peter then jumped up and landed in a crouch springing up to punch an agent using enough strength so he was launched out of the window bringing another agent with him. Peter proceeded to take out agents and trying to avoid getting hit which he mostly succeeded at, mostly. The HYDRA agents kept pouring in through the window but surprisingly fast, Peter ended up with all the agents either out of the building or on the ground in a pool of blood and mutilated body parts. Grabbing his bag Peter quickly ran from the building covered in beads of sweat and spots of blood trying to avoid anyone from seeing him.

(this is more like a promt someone please finish this and tell me it was in my drafts and i just didnt really want to finish or delete it so yea please tell me if you did re-write this)

Sorry 

-Lion 


End file.
